


Midnight (Luke Skywalker x reader)

by darthmarr48



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Star Wars References, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmarr48/pseuds/darthmarr48
Summary: You and and Luke Skywalker have been friends since Hoth, and have slowly developed feelings for eachother. The only way that you both see eachother is at Midnight on Yavin 4, but Luke wants to show how he really feels about you.8/4/20PART 2 OUT NOW!!!9/17/20!PART 3 IS HERE!
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: (Smut and slight fluff) WC: 2707
> 
> Please read below! 
> 
> This story takes place post battle of Endor.
> 
> As you can tell that they are both virgins so it might be a little bit traumatizing, so if that is too extreme I would recommend to read something else.
> 
> I also did have a co-writer help me with this piece but they would prefer to remain anonymous 
> 
> I also don't see a part 2 or so on to this piece but if you guys like it I will surely make another! This is my first X reader fanfiction so I hope it came out well!
> 
> Lastly this will also be on Wattpad too in a bit so if you would prefer to read it there stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! May the force be with you, always.

You sigh at the sight of the mess that the Ginx made within the enclosure. You had been the handler and conservationist of all wildlife within a few miles of the base on Yavin 4 for a while now, so you were used to these types of mishaps. The mess that The wounded Ginx had made would take quite a few hours to clean up which you were not looking forward to. It was important to tend to the creature's needs as it's species is nearly extinct but that doesn't make it any less boring. As you were cleaning the enclosure while your mind wandered to thoughts of being with Luke.  
You used to be a Tauntaun handler on Hoth, so you would have small conversations with Luke from time to time. You admit that you were very upset to find out that two of them were killed by either a Wampa attack or the planet's harsh weather. Still, the only thing you could think of was him, even then. His hair brown with light streaks of blond and his glacier blue eyes gazing into yours. You were going to meet him in a couple hours next to the corridor that leads to the outside of the base. You know that what you fantasize and wish for will never come to fruition but you daydream anyway. You have dreamt countless times of being within his warm embrace, and had moments where you've thought that your rendezvous were aimless. Yet, despite all this, you still go to meet him in the hopes that he would feel something more than just a "sibling-like" bond. After all, it had been over 3 months since you've last seen him. It was quite the surprise to see him back since he was always out fighting the Empire.  
You tended to the Ginx's wounds with Bacta fluid and some bandages before continuing the cleaning of the enclosure while in deep thought. You hear a noise in the distance and walk over to investigate where the sound was coming from, only to find out that it was just the wind whistling through the brittle trees. You slowly walk through the pin, heading towards where the Ginx is lying, only to bask within the cool air coming from a nearby window, resting before you continue tidying up the enclosure. After about an hour of nearly endless cleaning you realize that it would be wise to shower before meeting Luke. You pack up the medical equipment, put away the cleaning supplies, take off your jacket and start heading to the showers.

An hour passes and you start heading over to the corridor, a childish excitement brewing with the anticipation of seeing Luke. a few steps later and your stand before the corridor. you hear a voice call from ahead.  
"Y/N, you're earlier than usual." You smile, your jacket in hand  
"I could say the same about you Luke." You say audibly. You knew that you could have dressed better to see him than just the khaki rebellion uniform, but you knew that this was the least of your worries. He wore his signature black robes with his form fitting shirt and pants, a combination which was always pleasant to look at from time to time. You would catch yourself staring at him, completely zone out, only for him to regain your attention by calling your name.  
"Are you ready?" He asks.You nod knowing that you are to walk out of the base into Yavin's lush wilds. You could walk for hours with him, talking about your adventures and experiences. Today you've decided to walk to a cave that you both found a while back from your "casual" strolls.  
After 30 minutes of walking you both finally make it to the cave, but Luke suddenly stops just outside it.  
"What's wrong?" You ask in great confusion. Luke turns around, walks closer to you, and puts his hands in yours and looks down briefly, lifting his head only to stare within Y/E/C eyes. The bright starlit sky glazes over his features, making it feel like you were in an everlasting dream.  
"Y/N." Luke says with a slight smile.  
"Yes Luke?" You ask as your mind slowly fills with wonder.  
"I've wanted to tell you this for so long but I've never had the ability to confess." His tone slowly turns somber. You look into his eyes and start to blush, trying to turn away, only to feel the back of Luke's hand brush against your cheek bringing your gaze back to his face. You slowly lean into his touch as he cups your jaw, his hand soft yet course.  
"Luke." You say softly. He stares at you for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning towards you. You do the same, pressing your lips against his. The kiss slowly went into a soft embrace.  
"I love you Y/N, more than I could have ever imagined, I regret everything I've done to prolong the feel of you sooner." Luke expresses his expression meaningful.  
"I've always felt this way for you but I never knew that you felt the same way for me." You say breathlessly. He leaned forward for your lips to be met once more, this time he kisses you harder with a longing you never knew he had. His kiss becames more desperate and heartfelt as you relished in the realization that he felt the same way about you all along. You both let out a relieved sigh and walk on the grass near the cave, sitting down softly. You both look at the glistening stars in the midnight sky for a short while. He leans into your neck and starts kissing, up and down, sucking. Surely his actions will leave a mark. You shiver, and fall into him.  
"Will you be mine tonight Y/N?" Luke stops to ask. You nod hesitantly.  
He continues to tease the skin on your neck, his hands are clenched on the ground allowing him to lean into you. You leaned further back into him, putting more pressure on your hands. He moves closer and slowly starts grazing his hands on the sides of your hips. You moan as his hands slowly graze your sensitive skin. His hands shake slightly at the sound, seeing that it brought you some sort of satisfaction. you rake your hands through his hair, pulling at the roots, urging him to suck harder.  
"Does that feel good?" Luke asks breathlessly. You nod. Before you can speak you feel his hands push on your hips, urging you to turn towards him. You both fall into each other, kissing. You feel a slight nudge on your belt, in shock you guide his eager hands away. He expresses a slight frown, but before it fully forms you pull him in for another kiss.  
You slowly start to feel around on his arms, going down to meet his waist as he did to you earlier. You can feel him grin as your arms slowly trace the soft fabric of his shirt. You proceed to tease him and he takes notice. He starts to go down again tugging at your belt to take it off, this time you let him. He tosses it aside only to start working on his own. He discards his belt like he did yours and you resume your passionate kiss.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Y/N?" He asks.  
"Yes, sorry if I'm nervous." you say softly.  
"Trust me, I feel the same way." He responds, lightly chuckling.  
You watch him take off the robe portion of his attire which leads to him unpinning the suit that lays underneath. The moonlight basking on his bare skin made you blush slightly. You take off your shirt, exposing your bra. You slightly curl due to the breeze. You both take off the remainder of your clothing, leaving you in your undergarments.  
As you both kick off your boots you can't help but smile at each other in your most vulnerable state. Once your shoes are removed you notice just how tight his black boxers are in the front. You smile at the evidence of his arousal and move toward him. You pull on the waistband of his boxers, pulling him back in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around you, his warmth seeping into you. Your hands begin to wander below his waistband. His breath hitches as you take his length in your hand and begin stroking up and down. He breaks the kiss, moaning as you continue to work your magic on him.  
"How are you so good at this?" Luke asks between moans and gasps for air.  
"I've heard some things from friends." You reply, a prideful smile spreading across your face. Luke rests his forehead on your shoulder, unable to fully support himself. His hands slide up your back, searching for your bra band. Once he finds it he fumbles to remove it but eventually figures it out, leaving your breasts exposed. You start to blush again just at the thought of him seeing you like this. This is what you've always dreamed of and now it has come to a reality.  
"You are so beautiful." Luke expresses. The only mood that comes to your mind is bashfulness, you can't help but look down and smirk.  
"You are, and I want you to realize that Y/N." A longing look on his face appears. His hands start trailing up and down your body yet again, only this time they meet your breasts, you moan at the sensation, feeling his hand go lower and lower. You gasp as he grazes your thigh, moving back and forth in a calm fashion. You lean back into the ground and so does he. You feel his hands slowly move from your thighs to your heat, you swallow deeply at the feeling.  
A soft moan comes from him suddenly as you feel his finger slowly go up and down to your covered entrance. He slowly pulls the waistband of your underwear and slides his hand down only to meet your slick folds. You shudder at the feeling, he smiles lightly with a primarily focused look on his face, he starts grazing his fingers around your clit in a rhythm like pattern.  
"Faster" You demand breathlessly. Luke tilts his head in a slight confusion, but picks up on what you were saying. You feel him going faster, making you squirm at the sensation. You feel your release coming near and you take his hand to gesture him to stop.  
"What's the matter?" Luke asks.  
"I want to save that feeling for when we, actually...Well." You imply with a smile while gesturing your hands between the two of you.  
"I'd like that too." Luke says with a brief grin. He leans in to kiss you passionately once more as he lays you down again only to take off the remainder of your undergarments, he can't help but to undress from his boxers at the sight of you. You see him clearly sweating, with a look in his eyes that you've never seen before, he wanted you and it showed. You could only imagine what would happen next.  
"So...do you have any clue what to do?" he asks, clearly nervous.  
"Nope, But we'll figure it out." You state with a reassuring smile. He returns the smile before pulling you into another kiss. Your hands roam up and down his back, relishing in the feel of him. You suddenly feel him line up with your entrance and ease inside you. You feel something tear inside of you as a sharp pain courses through you. You groan in pain, not having realized it would hurt this much. Luke mistakes you groan of pain as a moan of pleasure and slowly pulls out before slamming back into you. You groan again as yet another wave of pain rolls through you. You claw at Luke's arm, punching him back. He obliges and stares at you with concern.  
"What's wrong?" he asks, worry lacing his features.  
"It hurts." you state in the nicest way you can.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asks, beginning to pull out. You grab his arm, stopping him.  
"No, just, go slow." you ask politely. He nods his head in agreeance and slowly pushes back into you. Pain continues to pulsate through you as he rocks against you. He moans into your ear as pleasure courses through him. A small wave of pleasure roams through you at the sound but doesn't distract you from the pain. You can feel him trying to restrain himself, maintaining a slow pace. You smile through the pain as a tear falls down your face and begin to roam your hands up and down his back, increasing his pleasure. You begin to move with him, rocking your hips against his causing even more pain to rush through you. His pace begins to falter as his release edges closer to fruition. He begins leaving small kisses across your skin, trying to distract you.  
Your breath hitches as the breeze connects with your newly wet skin. The sensation slightly relieves the pain but not for long. He continues to find ways to distract you as he builds to his release. It's not long before he flies over the edge, your name gracefully falling off his lips. He rests his head on your shoulder, catching his breath.  
You both lay there for a moment, recovering from what just took place. He exits your slit and rolls on his back, still needing recovery. You sit up, a sharp but quick pain rolling through you. You stay like that for a moment, knowing that walking is gonna be even worse.  
"Would you like help standing?" He asks, seeing your discomfort. You nod your head yes. He walks over and slowly helps you stand, you wince in pain but start to walk towards where your clothes are on the floor. You lean to the side slightly and walk with a noticeable limp, trying to make walking the least painful you can. Luke grabs your arm stopping you before you even really begin walking.  
"Here, let me do it." He walks the rest of the way and picks up both sets of clothing before walking back to you. He hands you your items and you both begin to get dressed.  
"Thank you." You say quietly. Luke tilts his head and smirks at you.  
"You sounded like you were in pain a little while ago, are you alright?" He questions you,concern showing in his eyes.  
"Yes, well I didn't know that it would hurt that much." You sigh.  
"Im sorry, I know it wasn't right to do it here I-." You kiss him on the cheek, stopping his rambling.  
"It's fine, I was just shocked at the feeling." You huff. Luke lets out a reassured sigh, only to pull you in for a passionate kiss. You both pull away, your hands being placed in his.  
"What if someone finds out about us?" you ask, chuckling at the absurd thought.  
"Oh, that...Well lets just say that they are in for a treat." Luke grins. You roll your eyes.  
"I didn't mean for them, I meant for us. I mean, wouldn't it be embarrassing?" You explain, giggling at yourself.  
"Why would it be embarrassing?" He asks, a look of confusion and curiosity spreading across his face.  
"Because we're not even supposed to be together." You reply.  
"No one follows those rules anymore Y/N." "Though I am the last Jedi, no one would care who I date so long as I have someone." He reassures.  
"I just wish that I knew you sooner, before you were involved in all of this." You state, looking down at your interlocked hands, his hand leaves yours only to be placed tenderly on your cheek. The action makes you look up at him.  
"I could say the same for you, but we'll be fine Love." Luke expresses.  
"Love, I like the sound of that...I like it a lot actually." You admit  
"I knew you would."


	2. Dawn (Luke Skywalker X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after your rendezvous, you are re-stationed on the forest moon of Endor to help with further conservation efforts on the planet, but when you make it home you are in for a "pleasurable" experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!: SMUT, PROFANITY AND SLIGHT FLUFF (WC:3065) 
> 
> PLEASE READ BELOW!
> 
> *Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? I had so much fun writing this one! PLEASE make sure you read the first part of this mini series, so your experience can be immersive! 
> 
> *Alrighty, so I know that this one is considerably better than the first haha, concerning the format and overall flow of the story. Or not Idk I'm not sure, I just hope its as good or better than the first :)
> 
> * I'm still debating if this should be ongoing for like 4+ parts, but if it ends at a nice place it could potentially just be 3 or 4.
> 
> *I always give a secondary Smut Warning just in case so *here* 
> 
> *Writing Han was so fun here, he may be slightly OOC but I don't think by too much, since he is very sarcastic.
> 
> * I also did have a co-writer help me with this piece too but they would prefer to remain anonymous
> 
> *Lastly this will also be on Wattpad too in a bit so if you would prefer to read it there stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! May the force be with you, always.
> 
> P.S If you haven't looked up what a Ginx is, they are frog like creatures from the game SW:TOR. They are so adorable if you get the chance look em up!

Life hasn’t been much different for you since you were stationed on Endor, Although it has been more eventful. The ability to research and explore new types of fauna was surely a treat. It has been over 8 months since your last forest rendezvous with Luke, you have both been overly busy lately and he has been putting his head into researching the old Jedi Order and amending some of the rules to possibly create his own future order of Jedi. You both come back from your duties, usually tired, and would have barely any time to talk with each other. However you both know how to make it work between the two of you.  
You thought that Sooner or later you'd both have to tell Han and Leia about your relationship but To your surprise they were already aware of your partnership. You and Luke were in a wave of vast confusion, completely bewildered at the fact that you both couldn't keep the secret hidden. Either way, you were all glad to be around each other. You always felt safe around Luke and he could say the same. That same spark in his eyes when you met him back on Hoth still glistens in his multi hued glacier eyes. You were still not quite used to you both being this close to each other, but those thoughts didn’t matter. After all, you were investigating the local forests a few miles from the Rebel base, recording all of the details you possibly could regarding the wildlife on your datapad.  
You kept all of the information that you gathered from various planets, with another set of notes acting as a diary documenting all of your experiences as a conservationist for the Alliance. You even wrote about meeting a fellow rebel soldier and a commanding officer called “Skywalker” as a topic for your personal Hoth diaries. You later found yourself smiling at the fact that the Ginx that you cared for back on Yavin 4 was successfully re-released back into the wild. There were even reports of a surplus of their species reappearing all around Yavin.  
“That was some of my better work.” You mumbled to yourself. Now you take care of some of the Endor natives called “Ewoks” who were wounded by other hostile members of the ecosystem. That was the majority of your work but you still enjoyed the satisfaction of improving the state of the galaxy little by little. You venture back to the base to only realize that it was still in the wee hours of the morning, this was the time of day that was just as comforting as the midnight hour.  
“Dawn.” You smile as the singular word slips from your mouth. You were more than drained at this point, slightly regretting your decision to schedule your excursions from nine to five O'Clock. The bright grinning faces of fellow rebels greatly boosted your morale and gave you just enough energy to make it to the quarters you shared with Luke. As you were on your way you were greeted with a friendly face.  
“Hello General Organa!” you screamed, A wide smile appearing on your face.  
“You know that you can call me Leia at this point,” Leia states, leaning in to give you a soft hug. “Thanks to your efforts around the base we have been able to successfully expand without harming any of the local fauna.” She expresses.  
“I'm proud to be able to work with the Rebellion.” You reply, smiling.  
“We are glad to have you Y/N.” Leia says, lightly putting her hand on your shoulder. “Well, I won't keep you for long.” Leia states, moving to walk away.  
“I enjoyed seeing you.” A wide smile showing. Leia gives you a polite wave and grins as she is pulled into another conversation by one of the fellow Rebel Alliance captains. You continue to walk to your quarters with a bright grin on your face that is slightly dampened by your lack of energy. Once you arrive you enter in the passcode, and the door swishes open with a slight creek.  
“Hello Y/N.” Luke looks to you and smiles. He is quite occupied from the looks of it, tuning up his lightsaber as always.  
“Hello Luke.” you reply, A brief sigh following.  
“You seem awfully tired...” He puts down his lightsaber on a nearby table and guides you to the bed before handing you a cup of water.  
“Thank you” You blurt out.  
“So, how was the excursion today?” Luke asks  
“Fine, it was actually quite pleasant, it would be nice if you could make it to one sometime.” you reply, chuckling.  
“Oh, I will, seeing that you come back as tired as you are.” He teases.  
“I just realized how hot this uniform is.” You begin to unzip your jacket, going off the subject of the conversation.  
“Here.” Luke puts his hand out for your jacket only to toss it aside. Taking a seat next to you, he lightly kisses your cheek only to start caressing our arm. You let out a soft moan at his touch, slightly catching him off guard.  
“So, what exactly did you do today?” Luke asks, diverting your advances. You huff at his attempt to change the subject.  
“Well, I did quite a few things. I recorded more codex entries, did about a 5 mile hike around the forest, and assigned potential expansion zones for the base that won't harm the wildlife.” As you talk you begin to remove your shirt, A rose colored blush appears on Luke’s cheeks.  
“Well I haven't done much today, except for sorting out some of the old Jedi texts and some minor lightsaber maintenance.” Luke says in a quieter tone than usual.  
“Well it's still something.” You reassure him, A half smile appearing on your face.  
“You know, I've been thinking.” Luke starts  
“About what?” You question as you tilt your head in a confusion. A cheeky grin appears on Luke’s face. You put your hand on his thigh to encourage him. A muffled gasp comes from his mouth at your touch. You take note of this and continue to rub his thigh but at a slower pace just to toy with him.  
“Well...This works too.” He states, A small moan coming from him. You lean into him, only for his lips to meet yours, your hand still rubbing against his thigh.  
“You wanna do this right now? I thought you were tired.” He asks with a brief chuckle.  
“I can wait...but what other time would we be able to do this?” You ask, teasing him  
“At night, on rare occasions.” Luke replies, frowning slightly. “I want to, but I don’t think it's wise at this hour Y/N.” You watch his head drop gently.  
“What do you think will happen? That we might get called in for a mission, or hearing?” You ask.  
“Well, no...I just don't want to leave you like this...Wanting ‘more’” he explains, A suggestive tone in his voice.  
“Then don't.” You say, blushing slightly. His head darts up, only for him to kiss you with an unsettled desire. You then both begin to take off the remainder of your clothes as you both move more to the center of the bed.  
“You're still as beautiful when we were in the Yavin wilds.” Luke states, marveling at your beauty.  
“It's only been 8 months.” You state, giggling.  
“Still, it's a welcoming view. A view that I'm glad to get more of.” He comments. You roll your eyes, only to lean in for another passionate kiss as you wrap your arms around him. You suddenly feel his chapped lips roaming up and down your neck, allowing an audible moan to escape your lips.  
"We should try something... different." You suggest.  
"What do you me-." You cut him off by carefully pulling down his boxers and gently taking his length into your hand and stroking slowly.  
"Oh, that's what you had in mind." Luke states, gasping for air whilst speaking. You bend down lower to start licking little by little on his shaft, eventually making it to the tip. A desperate moan comes from Luke in his effort to try and stay conserved. You see his reaction and put his member fully in your mouth, bobbing up and down to his pleasure, gagging slightly at the feeling. You lightly stroke the shaft when taking his cock fully into your mouth becomes too much. He grabs the bed in an effort to keep himself from losing control. He then rests his mechanical hand on your head as you keep sucking and pumping his length.  
"You are just so gorgeous." He expresses, resting his head against one of the pillows behind him. You watch his eyelids flutter as he nears his release, you pause momentarily to rest your jaw, only to find him sweating profusely.  
"You stopped, why?" He questions as he exhales.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know that you wer-." Before you could finish you feel him start to pull you up.  
"It's fine, we just need you to take off your bra, that's all." A flash of disappointment laces his features. You begin to unclip your bra, only to feel his course hands go down your hips. He tugs at the elastic waistband of your underwear, pulling them down. You adjust yourself enough so he can successfully be rid of them. He pulls you in closer to touch your now exposed breasts, one hand carefully massaging them while the other teases your slick folds. You can't help but gasp at the sensation.  
You feel him suddenly stop as he carefully repositions and rotates you in his lap, which catches you by surprise. You feel his hands begin to massage your breasts, only for him to also start rubbing your sensitive clit. You begin to moan, but you are halted by the feeling of him inserting some of his synthetic digits inside you. You yelp with pleasure as his fingers begin pumping in and out, at a painfully slow pace.  
"How does it feel, Love?" He asks with a confident grin on his face.  
"Good" You gulp, trying to remain composed as he unravels your nerves. You feel his nimble fingers slowly gain a faster pace making you wince at the sudden change of feeling. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it drove you mad. One of your hands gripped down on the wrinkled blanket underneath you while the other clenched onto one of the pillows behind you. It didn't help that he was whispering such sweet things in your ear. His breath warm against your skin, a feeling that made you melt. Your moans grew to an unbearable volume as you felt your release nearing.  
He begins to go at the perfect pace, one that was just enough to let you go over the edge. You can't help but give into your release, his name breathlessly falling from your mouth along with a few other choice words. The sound alone could keep Luke here all day if it were possible. You lift yourself up from his lap only to take a deep breath and lower yourself. He sits up and briefly shakes his hand, trying to ease the slight pain from pleasuring you moments earlier.  
"Were you still okay with trying something different?" You ask breathlessly, still trying to catch your breath.  
"What do you mean by that?" Luke questions, lightly chuckling .  
"Something a little like this...maybe." You say, taking the lead. You push him back onto the bed being slightly aggressive and move to sit over him. Luke lets out a small gasp of surprise that quickly turns erotic as you position him at your entrance and slowly slide down on his erection. You begin to slowly move up and down his shaft, small and frequent moans slipping from your soft lips.  
"Am I doing this right?" You manage to ask while wave after glorious wave of pleasure rolls through your body.  
"Yes...You're doing wonderful Love." He responds as his eyes slowly roll back in ecstasy, starting to give into his high. His moans became frequent yet desperate and were auffly loud, Your name occasionally in the midst of his vocal pleasure. You shudder as you feel his rough hands grip onto your waist, pulling you down with more force as you continue to please him. You both feel your release nearing and after some time your consistent, rough pace eventually begins to falter. You wince slightly at you both come undone, a wave of pleasure going throughout your body.  
You sit there a second, relishing in your blissful state before you begin to dismount from his member. You end up falling off of him completely, rolling onto the hard, smooth floor. You grunt in pain, not having expected to fall off the bed entirely. This catches Luke by surprise, between transitioning from being in pure bliss and trying to compose himself enough to assist you. Before he can help you, you're off the floor and sitting on the bed.  
"Are you alright?" he asks, A concerned yet dazed look on his features.  
"Yes, Luke...Thank you." An audible laugh cases your words as you speak.  
"Good." A heavy sigh of relief escapes from his lips, followed with a brief smile. "How long has it been?"  
"About 47 minutes, I can't believe that it's still..." You state, Looking at the chronometer adjacent to you.  
"Dawn out? You once told me that this was your favorite time of day, hopefully we made it even better." he states, A boyish charm in his tone. You roll your eyes at the comment, watching him lie back down. He motions for you to lay on his chest. You practically fall onto him from fatigue, making him chuckle lightly. Only for him to start caressing your figure.  
"How was I?" You peek up and ask.  
"Oh you were perfect.” He says, pulling the blanket over the both of you. You both lay there for a moment, relishing the feeling of being with the one man you love. You lose track of time as you lay there, peace overwhelming your senses.  
“Hey Y/N?” Luke asks, waiting for your response before continuing his sentence.  
“Yes Luke?” You ask back, feeling completely relaxed.  
“When you think of a future with me, what do you see?” He asks finally, a curious tone in his voice.  
“Is this what you were trying to talk to me about earlier?” You ask, recalling your previous conversation with him.  
“In a way.” he replies, a slight smile gracing his face. You think for a second before answering.  
“I don't know. What do you see?” You ask, not having a proper answer to the question.  
“I see us, of course and a family. With me possibly creating a new Jedi Order with other force sensitive individuals. Later training our children in the ways of the force and a glittering ring sitting on your hand.” He finishes, picking up your left hand while staring at your ring finger.  
“And when do you see some of this this happening?” You ask, exhaling slightly as a worried expression appears on your face.  
“In the next few months or so.” He responds calmly, a smile spreading across his face. He looks down at you, an expectant expression lacing his features. You fully tense, not sure how to tell him that you're not ready for that yet when Han and Leia walk into the room unannounced. You're slightly thankful for the interpretation and for the fact that you're covered but ungrateful for the compromising situation. Luke shoots up straight, blocking you slightly from view as their shocked stares penetrate your soul.  
“For fucks sake!” Han yells, laughing at himself for the clever joke.  
"Han!" Leia exclaims “Well, this was a bit unexpected.'' Leia states, looking away in courtesy. You sit up, securing the blanket over yourself.  
“And shocking.” Han adds a light tone to his voice. It's obvious he's trying to make the situation as un-awkward as possible but it's not really working.  
“I'm so sorry! If I knew you'd both be here I would have made sure I was dressed.” You say, slightly flustered and beat read from embarrassment.  
“No no! It's totally our fault.” Leia says, grabbing Han’s arm in an attempt to get them both out the door.  
“Yeah, we totally should've heard you two. I mean I at least expected a couple moans to come through the door. Seriously kid, you need to up your game.” Han says jokingly. An eye-roll coming from Luke as a response to Han’s antics.  
Leia slaps his arm, embarrassed by his words. Luke and you flush further as Leia profusely apologies for the both of them before leaving the room. You cover your face with your hands, completely embarrassed despite their absence. Luke rubs your back, trying to comfort you.  
“It's okay, Love. Things like that happen all the time.” He says, trying to calm you down. “That doesn't make the situation any less embarrassing!” You state through your hands., not wanting to look at him. He grabs your wrists and lowers them from your face, forcing you to look at him. You stare into his loving eyes as you try and calm down.  
“Lets just go to bed and try to forget this happened, okay?” He asks, rubbing circles into your hand. You nod your head, unable to muster the strength to talk. Luke then leaving a soft kiss on your cheek.You rest your head on his chest once he gets comfortable. He falls asleep as you contemplate two things at once. How are you gonna talk to Leia tomorrow without crumpling into a ball of embarrassment and, most importantly, How are you gonna tell Luke you're not ready to marry him yet? I mean it's not like you didn't want to marry him, you could definitely see it in your future. You did love him after all, You just saw it further in the future than he did. You decide after a while to focus on Luke's even breathing, knowing it would help aid in putting you to sleep. It takes a minute but eventually you slowly drift to sleep as thoughts of shiny wedding rings and laughing Jedi children seep into your dreams.


	3. Dusk (Luke Skywalker X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balancing both your work and love life is a difficult task, but when your urges get the best of you things start to get "heated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!: SMUT, PROFANITY AND SLIGHT FLUFF (WC:4432)  
> PLEASE READ BELOW!
> 
> *Secondary Smut warning for y'all just in case*
> 
> *(VERY SLIGHT SPOILER This is more of a warning tbh) Alright I'm just going to tell ya'll, if C*m isn't your thing please, PLEASE skip the Bl*w J*b/Or*l sections, I know that this isn't everyone's thing so yeah!(The next part will have less) But if you do you are in for a treat.
> 
> *(VERY VERY SLIGHT SPOILER) If you've wanted this for a while, this chapter consists of DOM-ish Luke doing what he does best, since the last one was basically You/Reader taking control of the situation. I wanted to switch it up a bit. At first I thought it looked inconsistent comparing the past 2 parts but I think it works out!
> 
> *I believe that the next chapter will be the finale, I feel like there is nothing left to do with this, but I will make it up to y'all I promise!
> 
> *I might make some Luke one shots in the future, so stay tuned for those!
> 
> *Thank you to those who have made it this far reading the description and actual story haha.
> 
> * I did have a co-writer help me with this piece too but they would prefer to remain anonymous. Thank you so much [REDACTED] For the help!
> 
> *Lastly this will also be on Wattpad too in a bit so if you would prefer to read it there stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! May the force be with you, always.

Being on Endor for the past year was good for a change. Prominent weather-related events would occur more than usual, but today that variation was a little different. The dusk sky was gray with hints of light rain, there was fog near one's feet and with a hint of dampness in the air. You were in your quarters in such a deep sleep that any light noise would be easily ignored. You were dreaming about Luke. Even your dreams were telling you about your lack of intimacy and touch. It almost felt like a reality. You two would usually find a way to have your nightly fun but recently both of your schedules have been filled to the brim with longer shifts and meetings.   
You could feel his hands drag along your figure, his skin rubbing against yours as his hand glides between your thighs. You try to hold in your whimpers as he starts licking and kissing on your neck and collarbone. He then adjusts you further onto the bed, placing your legs over his shoulders as he leans down lower, his mouth now right in front of your heat. You were both bare, slightly uncomfortable by the coolness of the room, but that didn't halt his actions. You flinch at the feel of his tongue going up and down on your slit, you moan at the sensation which causes him to start sucking at your sensitive clit. Your hand brushing through his hair causes him to groan and start licking at a faster pace. This feeling puts you over the edge and your legs begin to shake as you release. Your legs fall from his shoulders and he leaves a kiss on your cheek.   
You jolt up from your deep slumber as shock and arousal hit you, however to your disappointment, you find yourself alone in your bed. It was 6:02 PM, which was much earlier than your usual schedule. Luke was gone, as usual, training or dealing with matters on base. You sigh heavily then try to wipe your sweat from your forehead. You couldn't help but graze your hand over your panties to help fulfill your fantasies of feeling his touch. This made you realize what only 2 weeks of celibacy could do to you. You hesitate right before you place your hand beneath your underwear but continue on, overwhelmed by your thoughts of him.   
Your fingers begin to graze over your slick folds just like how you imagined Luke’s tongue would against your heat. Loudly moaning at the feel, you start to trail your fingers up to your clit and start rubbing at a faster pace, still fantasizing about his tongue against you. You kept massaging your sensitive clit only to feel your release nearing.   
“Oh, Luke.” you say, moaning his name at the height of your orgasm, repeating his name softly as you kept pleasuring yourself. You stop breathlessly.   
“Why, did I just do that...Am I really that desperate?” you thought to yourself followed by an embarrassed chuckle. It had only been 20 minutes so you decide to get dressed, grab your datapad and equipment and go earlier than you usually set out on your excursion. Heading to the base, you stop near one of the reclaimed AT-ST’s and begin describing your dream in-depth and foggy evening on your datapad. You had those files in your datapad named after something that wouldn't spark any interest, just in case if anyone were to stumble across such things. You can't help but wonder if you were to read this to Luke what his initial reaction would be. You laugh at the thought, knowing if you did, it wouldn't just go over his head.   
You've always liked walking on foot on your excursions. You tried going on a speeder bike once but it just took away from the experience. So you set off to find yourself already 2 miles away from the base. You flinch suddenly as a raindrop hits your nose, feeling the rain become more frequent and heavy. You knew that you would have to make a 180⁰ and head back to the encampment. You suddenly hear an odd noise about 21 or so yards away and opt to investigate. As you get nearer you hear a familiar grunt. You begin to part through a pair of trees only to be in surprise at the sight amongst them. It was Luke, in his dark grey tank top along with his standard black pants drenched in rainwater, showing off his fit body as his clothes clung onto his skin and his dirty blond hair soaked beyond belief.   
You smile as you watch him practice his forms and flourishes with his emerald-bladed lightsaber. You then look over to his Astromech R2-D2 who was excitedly beeping and encouraging him to keep going. Luke stops momentarily and laughs at the droid whilst petting his head. You accidentally step on a twig which makes the slightest sound, yet Luke was immediately alert. You watch him signal R2 to stay behind as he investigates the sound. You freeze as you watch him come nearer only for him to take another path. You sigh as he walks past wanting to have talked to him but you didn't want to come off as clingy. Staring blankly at some of the trees for a couple of minutes, you walk backward slightly only to feel something wet hit your back. You turn around slowly to find Luke staring at you confused. A small shriek coming from your lips.  
"Dammit, Luke." You huff   
"Sorry about that….you're up early today, much earlier than usual.” He then leans down to kiss your cheek.  
“Yeah, I am...much earlier.” You begin to look down out of embarrassment from the recent circumstances along with the events that happened earlier that evening.   
“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn't have reacted like that.”   
“You're fine Love. I sense that something is troubling you, are you alright?”  
“Well, I-” You are interrupted by the loud roar of thunder and a distant lightning strike. Suddenly the rain becomes more prominent.  
“Would you like to continue this back home?” you ask  
“Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. I just need to take care of a few things.” He reassures. You nod now leaving a kiss on his cheek. You begin to head back to the base reluctantly bringing out your datapad to document your unsuccessful mission; unfortunately, it slips from your hand and lands in a nearby puddle.   
“Shit.” Your voice trembles. Hesitantly taking the datapad from the puddle, you watch it short out in a blink of an eye. Knowing that you will have to take it to a base mechanic in one of the structures on the far side of the base. You continue to walk back to base, now heading for the workshop. You walk into the shop only to be greeted by one of the familiar mechanics  
“Hello, (Y/L/N)”. She greets you   
“Hello” you try and say with a slight smile.  
“Well, what do we have here?” She questions.  
“One waterlogged datapad and a minor panic attack.” you joke   
“I think I'm only capable of helping one of those things but let me check this out.” She states, going along with your humor.   
“Sure.” You say handing over your datapad. You zone out when you spot Luke at the other side of the workshop conversing with another mechanic, R2 by his side. He looked less damp from when you last saw him, his shirt not being as wet and his hair much more full than before.  
“Pretty neat weather we're having, wouldn't you say?” The mechanic states whilst taking the datapad apart   
“Yeah...It's odd.” you say not turning away from Luke. You notice him look up at you and you nod awkwardly as a response. He looks at you confused for a second but smiles at seeing you. You look down, biting your lower lip when you catch a glimpse of his length through his tight pants. He eventually catches on to this, assuming that it's probably why you might have felt off in the forest. A cheeky grin appears on his face only to be stopped by the mechanic that he was conversing with earlier.  
“Yeah, it's fried hun.” the mechanic states. You turn around back to the desk to where the mechanic was tending to the datapad.   
“It's what now?” you ask, not having been paying attention.   
“The only way to save it is if you'll let me transfer the information to a new one.” she explains.   
“I guess I'll have to do that, what do you have to do exactly?” you ask frantically.  
“Well, it's simple. I just need to transmit your files to the next one, but I might have to read some of your documents to make sure they transferred properly.” she states, furthering her explanation   
“That’s fine.” you state, not thinking too much of it. You then watch Luke and R2 leave the premises which causes you to sigh at their absence.   
“Then I'll see you tomorrow morning?” the mechanic asks   
“Yeah, sure.” You say, waving goodbye and walking out of the shop. You exhale out of sheer frustration and arousal. Over 14 days without any sex was just too much if you were being completely honest. You'd become such a hormonal mess, it was scary, maybe it was stress that brought you to that point? As you leave the shop you spot Luke & R2 talking to a now expecting Leia, along with Han under a hooded door. You walk over, listening in as you get closer to them. You were almost sure both Luke and Leia were conversing about you. You walk closer only for Luke to turn from Leia and beckon you towards him. He leaves his arm out only for you to rest yourself within his embrace.   
"We were just talking about you." Luke's existent smile widening further.  
"A little too much." Han then rolls his eyes.  
"You seem a little distracted, what's the matter (Y/N)?" Leia asks, looking concerned. Luke now rubbing his hand on your back. You hold in a moan to his touch, Luke shocked knowing that small sound oh too well.  
"It's a few things." you state. You feel his hand go lower and lower until he is practically caressing your clothed entrance. You inhale to prevent another sound from nearly escaping your lips while slightly rocking your hips to his touch. Leia slowly nods at your answer. Only for the brief silence to be broken as Luke adds more pressure to your heat, causing an inevitable groan to come from you. A slight grin coming from him in response to your audible pleasure, his hand then going back up in its original position. "Are you sure?" Leia, considerably more concerned.   
"Kid I-" Han gets cut off by one of Chewie's roars.  
"What?" Han yells, followed by another one of Chewie's growls.  
"Damn Power Generator." Han nods you all farewell and heads to the falcon's hangar bay. "Well, the rain hasn't gotten any better." Luke states   
"You don't say?" A sarcastic chuckle coming from you.   
"I'm not feeling too great, I'm going to head back to our quarters okay?"   
"Do you want me to walk you there since you're not feeling too well?" Luke knew exactly that you were in perfect shape to make it back.   
"I'm fine, thank you." You smile at him parting from your embrace, Leia then hugs you goodbye. You begin walking back to your room, looking back, you see the two conversing further. Entering the passcode to the sliding door you sigh at the everlasting tension from the last conversation, the door swishing open as usual you begin to undress yourself deciding to go and take a hot shower. You didn't see the point of getting fully dressed after your shower, you then decided to wear some of your comfortable pajamas. After all, you were done for the night with dusk fleeting overhead. You couldn't help but rest on the nearby couch as you sat wrapped in a blanket and watching some holovids for around 15 minutes. You look up to see the door open, seeing Luke stand next to the door with his arms crossed. You pause your holovid only to look at his slightly unenthused glare.   
"We're never like that in public (Y/N)."  
"I knew I shouldn't have done that to you out there but…"   
"But what?" You ask. Your then question followed with a brief silence.   
"Well, you could at least tell me why you feel that way." His features resting after explaining his request.  
"It's a long story, Luke."  
"And I'm willing to hear all about it." He comments. You sigh knowing that explaining your actions would be inevitable.   
“So, what were you and R2 up to in the workshop today?” You ask, attempting to change the subject.  
“That's also a long story, but I'd prefer if we focused on yours first.” he replies, as he walks closer to you. He is standing against the wall directly across from you now, an expectant grin on his face.  
“That's for me to know and you to never find out.”  
“Why so?” he asks, still quite curious.  
“Because it's not for you to know.”  
“I'm pretty sure anything envisioned about me is for me to know (Y/N).” he quickly fires back, desperate for an answer. You sit there contemplating what you want to say, but the thought alone makes you cringe.  
“Not if it's in my mind it's not.” you state, trying to beat him with logic.  
“Please love? What's the worst that can happen from you telling me?” he questions. You sit there, recognizing your demise. You take a moment to summon your courage before deciding on a strategy.  
“I masturbated to the thought of you pleasuring me with your tongue. I could imagine it going up and down, just teasing me before you started licking and sucking on my clit, sending me over the edge as I moaned your name loudly.” you blurted out, trying to get it all over with. You looked up and saw that Luke had a look of pure surprise plastered on his face, swallowing out of disbelief. You looked down, not sure what to do when your scattered brain began to fantasize again as you remembered the vision you were describing. You could feel yourself getting wet as he slid down to your body. You were so lost in thought that you had not noticed Luke move to stand in front of you.   
You looked up, surprised at how close he'd gotten when he started to lean down above you. You were fully laying down, his hands on either side of your head. Your heart rate increased, causing your breathing to become more rapid as he hovered above you. You stared deep into his deep glacier eyes, anticipating what he would do next. The only emotion you saw in his eyes was lust, deep, and determined lust.   
“Would you want me to do those things to you, love?... Right now?” he asks, his voice strikingly seductive. You give him a skeptical glare, not sure how to react to his sudden bold behavior before reluctantly shaking your head yes. A confident smile appearing on his face as he fully lowered himself and crashed his lips into yours. Your hand immediately went into his hair while your other hand wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him as close to you as possible. You moaned as you felt his tongue trace your bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. You parted your lips just enough to let his tongue in. You then copied his movements as you tugged on the roots of his hair.   
He groaned into your mouth at the touch, increasing how turned on you were before he pulled away for air. His hands slowly roamed your body, taking in every curve and crevice. The touch alone made you moan in pleasure. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and slowly removed it from your body as you lifted yourself to accommodate his actions. He threw the shirt to some random corner, moving to kiss your collarbone while he removed your bra. You were a moaning mess as your bra was tossed to the same corner of the room. His hand fondled your breasts as he moved higher and started sucking on your sweet spot right below your ear. Your hands moved to the blanket and they clenched the velvety fabric. He lifted himself just long enough to remove his shirt. His mouth became attached to your left breast while he pinched and played with the other.   
“Fuck.” you moaned as he continuously licked your nipple, changing breasts as he saw fit.   
“I'll take that as a sign I'm doing good?” he giggles. You can't formulate the words to answer so you just nod as his left hand traveled lower and lower. His mouth began to leave soft kisses down your body, getting closer and closer to your slick folds. His hands grabbed onto the waistband of your pants. You lifted yourself, giving him room to take them off, he then took both your pants and panties down.   
“I've wanted to do this for quite a while now.” he states. The comment makes you chuckle but it's quickly cut short as his godly tongue connects with your delicates.   
“Oh, Luke.” you moan as his tongue begins to slowly tease your sensitive lips exactly as you’d described it. Your moans became more frequent and increased in volume as he kept fluttering his tongue on your clit. You begin to arch your back at the feeling, only for him to casually push your stomach down, his hands now going up and down your waist. Your head now hitting the arm of the couch as you kept moaning in pleasure. Watching him work his mouth in such a fashion was an interesting sight, feeling his warm tongue on your slit was more than enough to make you come, he began to slow his pace which caught you off guard causing you to groan.   
He lifts up for a second to catch a breath only for him to continue on sucking at your sensitive clit. You start to feel something fill up inside of you, knowing that your release is near, you rock your hips against his face only to feel an overflow of pleasure go throughout your body making you tremble. You begin to drift off in a state of bliss as he kept licking your sweet spot, a whimper coming from you as a response to his continuous fondling. He stops at hearing the sound, only to sit next to you. You sit up, watching him lean in to help you.   
“Thanks.” You manage to express “Think nothing of it.” He then uses his fingers to wipe off your arousal from his face, gradually licking the fluid off one by one on each digit. Your eyes widening from watching the action, later wrapping yourself in your blanket from earlier. He sighs exhaustively while sitting up to unbuckle his belt, later pulling down his pants leaving him in his underwear. He then tries to take off his boxers, only for you to take up the opportunity.   
“Here let me.” you insist while getting off the couch, only to be on your knees beneath him. His member already erect through the soft fabric of his boxers. You start to graze over his length only to hear him groan at the contact. You smile at his reaction only to start pulling down at the waistband, his cock springing from his underwear. You begin to pump his shaft, stroking lightly to his pleasure only to lean in and start leaving small licks on the tip. He grunts at the feeling, only to be stopped as you take his erection in your mouth. You start bobbing at a pace that would lessen your chance of choking, stopping every once in a while to lick up and down his shaft as it not only gave your jaw mercy, but it was not long for you go to back and start sucking, causing a yearning moan to come from him. You are shocked to find his hand on the side of your face pulling you in further on his member. You lift up, letting his hand fall off from your cheek and you start to stroke his shaft as you did before.   
"Just a little faster love." He asks breathlessly. As you start pumping more frequently you notice a change in his facial expression, an open-mouthed smirk now appearing on his face followed by a soft moan. Before you could ask why you feel a sticky yet plentiful liquid lace your features.   
"I'm so sorry…" He sheepishly apologizes. You continue to stroke his cock, to his surprise, now aiming at your mouth. You swallow his load that actually ended up in your mouth, now accepting the circumstances, before moving to the rest of your face. You slowly wipe up the rest of his release from your face, getting a considerable amount on your finger. You stare at him as you seductively start licking the substance from your hand and swallowing it only to go back for more. You stop only when you feel his fingers wipe off the last of his arousal from your face. You open your mouth in order to be fed the final ounces of the salty substance from his fingers when he then inserts his fingers in your mouth. You lick it off sensually, sucking occasionally. He smiles, taking his fingers from your mouth as he then lifts you up from the floor into a passionate embrace.  
"That was nice." You comment   
"Oh, you'll find that I'm full of surprises." He says, picking you up suddenly, catching you off guard as he carefully places your back against the nearest wall, gently lifting your legs up one at a time, while positioning his length at your entrance. You shudder at the feeling only to wrap your arms around his neck, moaning softly into his ear.  
"That's it." His voice much lower than before, now peppering kisses on your collarbone. You grin at his words only to feel him ease inside of you, you groan from the sensation only to feel his hips thrust in at such a steady pace. Your eyes slowly roll back as you bounce up and down on his length. It seemed as if you both were going on forever, as you began to close your eyes, eventually giving into your high. You felt him thrust harder into you which sent an overwhelming pressure throughout your body, you could then feel him start to give in to his climax, slowing down, a satisfied sigh parting from his lips as he began to slow down, completely sending you over the edge. You feel him pull out of you only to set you down, your legs shaking as your feet hit the floor, you are shocked to feel him lift you up again only to set you back on the couch, then leaving a kiss on your cheek.   
"Feeling alright Love?" He asks sitting on the edge of the couch, running his fingers through his hair.  
"I'm fine, although you could've done better." You tease breathlessly. You watch him turn around with a bewildered look on his face. "It's a joke, Luke."   
"I figured." He chuckles, moving closer to you in order to caress your cheek.   
“You sure? Cause your face turned bright red for a moment there.” you say, teasing him.  
“Oh, you shut it.” he says playfully.   
"You know Luke, a while ago you mentioned starting a family." You start   
"Why, yes." He responds eagerly.   
"How would we even do it?" You frown slightly.  
"The same way we've done everything else before." He reassures  
“That way being?” you ask, needing clarification.  
“We'll wing it!... With some planning of course.” He states enthusiastically. You giggle slightly, finding his enthusiasm charming.  
"I just want us to be happy."   
"We will, I promise you (Y/N)." A small smile appearing on his face.   
"I love you." You chuckle.   
"I love you more." 

\----  
"Ow." You exclaim, sitting up from the lounge. Your legs were terribly sore from last night's escapade. You look down at yourself, as you are still naked. You then begin to pick up a blanket to cover yourself only to stop and look at a nicely folded bundle of your clothes and a coffee mug on an adjacent nightstand. You smile at the sight, wanting to thank Luke somehow but you knew that he was already out for the day. You grab your clothes, putting them on, and later drinking the peculiarly stale coffee.  
"A for effort, I guess?" You smile. You groan, finally realizing that your sleep schedule is completely out of whack. You reach in your pocket feeling empty-handed. “Blast it!” you exclaim recalling that you still have yet to pick up your datapad from the workshop. You huff loudly, setting down your coffee, unenthusiastically heading out of your room. The contrast from the room’s subtle darkness and the blinding Endor sun was enough to keep you in bed until the next nightfall. You spent most of your time walking, aimlessly daydreaming of last night, still wondering if you were still ready for that type of commitment. You found yourself at the sliding door of the workshop eventually entering, only to be snapped out of thought by the mechanic's greeting.  
“Hello (Y/L/N).” she says with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.   
“Oh, hi!” you respond. “So what's the damage?” you ask stepping forward to the counter. “Well, thing is...the transfer went very well you see.” She starts. You nod at her words, tilting your head slightly intrigued by her tone. “You know what, you take it, it's on me this time.” she practically shoves the datapad in your hands   
“Umm...Are you sure you don't need any kind of payment?” you ask frantically.   
“It's fine hun, and please don't forget to remind General Skywalker that we couldn't find an available Scomp Link for his Astromech. Have a good day!” She waves you goodbye.   
“I never-, You too.” You say walking out of the shop, hearing the swish of the sliding door behind you.  
"How would she kn-? "(Y/L/N!)" You hear an authoritative voice call out your name. You turn around to find a higher ranking officer a few feet away from you.   
"We need you at the holocom in 15 minutes."   
"Yes sir!" You say briskly. You begin to toy with your hands, anxiously anticipating what is next to come.


End file.
